Amor en la sala de clase
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Las alumnas inocentemente solían emparejar al profesor Rogers con el Profesor Stark. Quien diria que esos rumores no se alejaban totalmente de la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

El desorden en el liceo de niñas se escuchaba por los pasillos. Hace unos minutos había cesado el recreo. Sin embargo, las adolescentes no habían terminado de volver a sus asientos para dar inicio a la clase. De hecho, algunas de ellas todavía se encuentran en el pasillo del segundo piso.

Sharon, quien está hablando con Natasha, miraba con ojos picarones al guapísimo profesor de arte. El hombre estaba caminando en dirección hacia su sala. La adolescente comenzó a suspirar como toda una chiquilla enamorada.

-¿No te has fijado en lo guapo que es el profesor Rogers? Es muy alto y tiene una preciosa sonrisa.

El profesor Steve Rogers había sido uno de los profesores más jóvenes que habían llegado al liceo de niñas de Manhattan. En cuanto pisó un pie dentro del lugar, las chicas quedarán prendadas de él. El hombre era jovial, dulce y simpático para enseñar. Además, con tan poco hombre dentro de la institución era natural que todas estuvieran pendientes de él.

-nunca lo he visto de esa manera- Natasha sin interés alguno- pero ¿no ha escuchado los rumores?

-¿Rumores? ¿Que rumores? –Preguntó la rubia un tanto curiosa.

-se dice que tiene pareja.

-¿Es casado? No me fije que tenía un anillo en el dedo.

-no tiene que estar casado para estar con alguien.

-¿Qué acaso no te ha arreglado Sharon? –Comentó Wanda quitándose un coyac de la boca- el profesor Rogers está encantado por el señor Stark. ¿No ha visto como lo mira cada vez que lo saluda? Sus ojos de cachorro parecen brillar cada vez que lo ve.

-¿El señor Stark? Pero si ese hombre no es partido para el profesor Rogers.

-¿Acaso estas ciega? Ese hombre ha sido esculpido por los mismos dioses.

-me calienta más que el sol de verano- vio otra con una voz risueña- es un hombre de ensueño.

-vamos, ni siquiera es tan guapo- también Sharon con los brazos cruzados- además, es muy bajo para el profesor Rogers.

-eso los hace encajar a ambos a la perfección.

-¡si! ¡Los hace la pareja perfecta!

Era una invención que las otras niñas habían creado. No era como si ellas tuvieran la razón en lo que estuvieran diciendo. Algunas creaban unas cuantas teorías respecto a la pareja. Sin embargo, no llegaba más allá. Ante los ojos de ellas no eran más que compañeros de trabajo. Sin embargo, sus mentes fantasiosas imaginaban cosas.

-no sean ridículas- dijo la rubia enojada por el comentario de sus compañeras- el profesor Rogers nunca estuvo interesado en un enano como él. Ni mucho menos en alguien como el profesor Stark.

Las chicas se rieron. Sin embargo, la risa no duró mucho. Sharon detectó cómo sus rostros se pusieron neutros repentinamente. Natasha quien estaba a un costado mirando la escena, se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué problema hay conmigo señorita Carter?

La nombrada se puso tan blanca como el papel. Se volteo lentamente para encarar al hombre que había insultado. El profesor de matemáticas y física se mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos.

-profesor Stark- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz- yo solo estaba ...

-será mejor que de una buena explicación antes de que ...

-¡Señor Stark!

Sintiendose salvada por la encantadora voz, la chica rubia enfocó sus ojos para mirar a su amor platónico.

Las alumnas junto con el hombre de cabellos castaños se giraron para observar como el profesor de artes se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Tony se acomodó las gafas y espero que el rubio llegase hacia donde estaba. Las chicas que se encuentran allí, miraban con atención a ambos maestros. El contraste de alturas se hizo notar a lo lejos. Un detalle bastante encantador adorable.

-¿Qué sucede profesor Rogers?

-usted está teniendo algo que no es suyo.

El hombre de los ojos azules y bonita sonrisa miró el libro que miró el más bajo.

-se llevó mi libro de clase. Tenga, yo tengo el suyo.

-pero que torpe- dijo el castaño entregándole el libro correspondiente al rubio- lamento las molestias.

-no tiene por qué preocuparse. A cualquiera le puede pasar.

Ahí estaba otra vez, la mirada amorosa que el rubio le dedicó al profesor Stark cada vez que lo perdió. Sharon no podría creerlo. Wanda había tenido razón. Era como si los ojos azules brillaran con una hermosa intensidad. Además, con los celos a flor de piel, tenían que admitir que ambos se veían súper adorables estando cerca.

-gracias- recibió el profesor más bajo luego recibió el libro.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, darse la vuelta para ignorar la presencia del otro profesor para poder seguir con su clase. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que sus pies lo traicionarían. Cuando menos se lo esperó, estos perdieron en el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos preparándose para sentir el posible golpe que llegaría directo a su rostro.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. De hecho, en vez de eso, presionó una firme mano sujetando su cintura.

Las muchachas que se encontraban ahí, ahogaron un grito en cuanto vieron al profesor Stark estando rodeado por los fuertes brazos del profesor Rogers. Janet, quien era alguna de ellas, perdió su celular para aprovechar la situación.

Por otro lado, Tony quien ya había abierto los ojos, había tenido completamente rojo. Su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del profesor de arte. Sus rostros se encontraban a una distancia peligrosa. Desde su punto de referencia podemos darnos cuenta de cuan onduladas eran las pestañas del profesor de arte.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor Stark?

Tratando de contestar la pregunta sin tartamudear, Tony asintió con la cabeza.

Los murmullos y susurros continuaron escuchando por el pasillo. Eso los trajo a ambos a la realidad. Discretamente, se separaron y se comportaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, era obvio que no podía pasar desapercibidos. Todas las niñas andaban comentando por aquí y por allá lo que había pasado.

-¡Vuelvan a sus salas!

Todas las alumnas corrieron despavoridas al escuchar la demandante voz de la directora Pepper en el pasillo. Sharon, quien se abrumada, se fue rápidamente hacia su lugar. Los profesores se alejaron y se retiraron hacia sus respectivas clases.

-¿Viste que tenía razón? –Comentó Wanda enviando al lado de la rubia- ellos son uno para el otro.

Sharon frunció el ceño e ignoró por completo a la castaña. Sin querer admitir que los dos hancían una bonita pareja. Tomó su cuaderno y prosiguió a poner atención en la clase.

. . .

Cuando el anochecer llegó, el timbre de la escuela sonó para dar un fin el día escolar. Las niñas se retiraron de la sala mientras Tony se encargó de borrar lo que había escrito en la pizarra. En cuanto la dejó sin rastros de tinta, sospechó preocupado. ¿Cómo fue que se resbaló de la nada? Y más sobre no pudo haber escogido peor lugar para hacerlo. Había pasado la vergüenza más grande de su vida.

De pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Tony enfocó su vista sobre sus gafas y se encontró con la figura perfecta de Steve. Lo ignoró desviando su mirada a su maletín.

-vaya escena que montamos hoy en la tarde- dijo el rubio sentándose en la mesa que ocupo Tony.

-fue un accidente.

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte, Tony.

-para usted soy el profesor Stark- dijo el castaño pasando por delante del rubio. Sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo en seco.

-¿También eras el profesor Stark el otro día en el baño? –Preguntó de pronto Steve.

El corazón de Tony retumbó en su pecho, y su mente evocó los últimos recuerdos que habían pasado esa noche. Sus cuerpos húmedos y calientes, su respiración jadeante, el olor a sexo dispersándose por sus poros. Los intensos ojos de Steve mirandolo como si fuera lo mas atesorado que tenían en la vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante los recuerdos.

Sintiendo como el hombre más alto se acercaba lentamente hacia su espalda, Tony se queda estático como una escultura. Su mano se deslizó sobre su corbata y comenzó a deshacer el agarre de un poco. Podía sentir como el corazón de Steve latía desenfrenado. El suyo también lo estaba haciendo.

-lo que paso esa vez, no debió ocurrir nunca.

-¿En serio lo crees, Tony?

-fue un error.

-pero cuan agradable error- dijo Steve acercándose lentamente hacia los labios del hombre más bajo.

Tony se sintió increíblemente atraído por el profesor de arte. Su perfume le nublaba todos los sentidos. Su corazón le dictaba que prosiguiera, que se dejase llevar a cabo por el amor y deseo que específicos. Sin embargo, lo poco que tenia de razón le decía que se detuviese

-esto está mal- dijo el profesor de matemáticas- estamos haciendo no es correcto. Si se enteraran ...

-Pues nadie tiene porque saberlo, Tony.

-yo no salgo con mis alumnos.

-deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

Teniéndolo lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio unió sus labios con los de Tony. Sin poner mucha resistencia, el más bajo se dejó llevar. Las manos grandes y varoniles de Steve comenzaron a pasearse por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero, tomándolo por este y sentándolo sobre el escritorio.

Sujetando firmemente las muñecas del castaño, Steve lo recostó a lo ancho del escritorio de madera. La intensidad del beso estaba subiendo de nivel, y el calor comenzó a apoderarse de sus cuerpos. Queriendo respirar un poco de aire para continuar, Steve se despegó de los labios del hombre más bajo. acaricio su rostro y se deleitó ante la belleza que le ofreció Tony.

-te busque por cielo, mar y tierra- dijo el rubio mirándolo con los ojos sumidos en la lujuria y pasión- y ahora que volví a encontrarte ¿tu crees que seria capaz de dejarte ir de nuevo? ni creas que lo volveré a hacer.

Abrumado por las palabras del rubio, Tony se analizó hechizado. El hombre era encantador y sabia como jugar para lo que se siente en la palma de su mano.

\- Eres todo mío profesor Stark. Y mi cuerpo y alma te afectan específicamente a ti.

Engatusado por las palabras de Steve, se dejó besar y acariciar.

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, el profesor de matemáticas estaba dentro de una relación prohibida con el profesor de artes. Al igual que hace siete años atrás.


	2. Capitulo 2

El cansancio lo estaba matando. Los papeles que estaba revisando se mostraban interminables ante él. Retiró sus lentes para masajearse levemente el puente de su nariz. La noche había llegado y su cuerpo pedía descanso. Sin embargo, tenía que dejar todo bien preparado antes de irse a la cama. Todo listo antes de que llegase la mañana.

. . .

El bullicio gobernaba el salón por completo. Los jóvenes no paraban de hacerse bromas entre ellos. Mientras que él, se dedicaba a distraerse con el lápiz de madera que jugueteaba por sus dedos.

-¿es cierto lo que me dijiste? –preguntó Margaret detrás de él.

Curioso, Steve agudizó su oído para escuchar a la chica a quien le hablaba su compañera. La joven susurraba intentando que nadie más las escuchara. Sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para el rubio.

-por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso crees que miento?

-no es eso. Es solo que me cuesta creer que él haga eso.

\- del profesor Stark no me lo esperaría.

Su corazón dio un fuerte golpe en su pecho. ¿Acaso estaban hablando del profesor Stark?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-es un hombre joven, Peggy- dijo su compañera chismosa- prácticamente nos supera por unos cuantos años. Lo más seguro es que este saliendo con una niña de aquí. ¿Es que acaso no has escuchado los rumores?

-yo no los creo.

_Pues yo tampoco_, pensó Steve respondiendo mentalmente a la pregunta.

-dicen que está saliendo con una alumna.

-eso es imposible.

-vamos, el hombre es un encanto. ¿Quién no se resistiría a él?

-él es mayor.

-pero no es un anciano. Apenas tiene unos veinticuatro. Además, ¿no te has fijado del trasero que se gasta? ¡Es enorme y redondo!

Peggy se sonrojó ante el comentario. Steve hizo lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía llegar y decir eso tan a la ligera?

-¡Susan!-retó Margaret llamándole la atención.

-ni que fuera mentira- dijo la rubia suspirando- me pregunto quién será la afortunada. Estoy segura que la deja en el paraíso.

-¡deja de denigrar al profesor Stark!

Las chicas se voltearon sobresaltadas y observaron el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Peggy se sonrojó rápidamente al notar la presencia de Steve. Mientras que Susan no hacía nada más que mirar el piso.

-Steve, no es lo que tú crees. Susan hablaba de…

-¿Quién inició ese rumor?

-los pasillos hablan por sí solos, Rogers- dijo Susan.

-son mentiras. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de los problemas que puede contraer esto? Pueden meter en grandes problemas al profesor Stark con semejante mentira.

-por favor, cálmate- dijo Susan quitándole importancia al tema- ni que fuera tan grave.

-no volveremos a hablar de esto, Steve.

El chico no miró con buenos ojos a Susan. Ella siempre había sido la que traía los chismes frescos del día. Lo peor, era que siempre la información era falsa o estaba incompleta.

Hubiera continuado mirándola con reproche. Sin embargo, el aroma a café cargado se hizo presente en el salón. Steve lo reconoció al instante y volvió a su asiento para poder iniciar con la clase. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el hombre que caminaba por delante de la pizarra.

-buenas tardes caballeros.

Los susodichos lo miraron con fastidio y de igual forma lo saludaron. El profesor continúo:

-buenas tardes señoritas.

-buenas tardes profesor Stark.

-por favor tomen asiento- dijo el castaño tomando el libro que traía entre sus manos- por favor vayan todos a la página cincuenta del libro de cálculo. Hoy daremos inicio a los límites.

Obedientemente, Steve sacó el libro de su mochila y hojeó hacia la página indicada. Sin embargo, por más que intentara ponerle atención al texto y las ecuaciones, no podía concentrarse. La voz profunda y varonil de profesor de matemáticas lo tenía hechizado. Y no solo eso, su postura, su aroma, la manera en la que se sentaba sobre el escritorio cuando les hablaba sobre algún tema particular. O por como su letra inentendible resaltaba en el pizarrón de tiza. Todo lo que venía por parte de Tony Stark era un deleite.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a suspirar.

-¿acaso Rogers está enamorado?

Steve salió repentinamente de su burbuja, encontrándose con todo el salón mirándolo con ojos picarones. Clint lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a echarle más leña al fuego.

-¿acaso el presidente de curso cayó en los brazos de cupido?

De pronto todo el salón se llenó de silbidos molestos y unas cuantas burlas inofensivas. Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡orden! –dijo Anthony llamando la atención.

-vamos Rogers, cuéntanos quien es ella.

-silencio, Clinton.

-quien diría que el corazón de Steve caería ante los encantos del amor.

-¡suficiente! Barton, Rogers a dirección.

Todos los demás alumnos guardaron silencio ante la orden del profesor Stark. Steve se levantó y con mirada suplicante dijo:

-pero si yo…

-¡he dicho a dirección!

Steve suspiró y mirando con mala cara al otro rubio abandonó la sala. Clint lo siguió detrás de él e intentando alcanzarlo dijo:

-lo siento, amigo. No quería ponerte en problemas. Solo estaba molestándote.

-gracias por arrastrarme contigo, Clint.

-vamos, no es para tanto. Ambos sabemos que el profesor Stark es muy quisquilloso.

Steve ignoró por completo lo que Clint le decía. Perdiéndose por completo entre los pasillos que lo llevaban hacia la oficina del director.

. . .

El atardecer se hizo presente en los ventanales del salón. Los jóvenes se habían ido hace unos cuantos minutos. Sin embargo, el profesor de matemáticas todavía se encontraba dentro. En eso escuchó el sonido de la puerta y sus grandes ojos castaños se posaron en los recién llegados.

-veo que se tomaron su tiempo- dijo el profesor dándole un sorbo a su café. Puso una cara de disgusto al percatarse de que estaba frio.

-el director nos puso a enserar todo el piso del gimnasio-dijo Clint masajeándose el hombro- ahora lo único que quiero es ir a dormir.

-¿aprendieron la lección, caballeros?

-si profesor- dijo Clint con un tono burlón. Tomó su mochila y se giró hacia Steve - una vez más, lamento lo de hoy.

-ya no importa, Clint. Nos vemos mañana.

-nos vemos- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- nos vemos mañana profesor.

-hasta mañana Barton.

El rubio se fue dejando a los otros hombres solos en el salón. Tony terminó de revisar los exámenes y los guardo en su maletín. De vez en cuando observaba a su alumno, el cual guardaba las cosas en su mochila.

Cansado del incomodo silencio, Steve dijo:

-lo siento por lo que pasó. Clint solo estaba…

-no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Rogers.

Tony tomó su maletín y abandonó velozmente la sala. Steve no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo mismo.

. . .

Los últimos rayos del dia iluminaban débilmente todo lo que tocaba a su paso. No había mucha gente en medio de las calles, ya que la gran mayoría ya se encontraba en sus casas. Durante su trayecto, Tony caminó a paso apurado para llegar de una buena vez a su departamento. Sin embargo, no podía estar del todo tranquilo.

Dobló en la esquina y con mucha rapidez se giró para encontrarse de sopetón con la presencia de Steve.

-¿hasta cuándo me dejaras de seguir?

Steve bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos destellantes de su profesor, los cuales se ocultaban por detrás de los lentes.

-yo solo quiero hablar, Tony.

El mayor le tapó la boca al rubio procurando de que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. Observó hacia todos lados y su pecho se aligeró al ver que no había mucha gente cerca. Quitó su palma de los labios del rubio y dijo:

-profesor Stark para usted, joven Rogers.

-por favor…

Steve se acercó peligrosamente al hombre. Sintiéndose apresado por el cuerpo del rubio, el corazón de Tony comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Trató de ignorar el mar de sensaciones que emergían al tener al rubio cerca. Haciendo un intento de mantenerse firme, dijo:

-¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

-si.

-estas metiéndote con un hombre mayor.

-lo sé.

-y eres menor de edad-dijo Tony seriamente.

-eso también lo sé.

-y por sobretodo que es tu profesor.

-eso también lo tengo claro.

-bien –dijo el castaño logrando escabullirse de los brazos del rubio- y si lo tienes tan claro, ¿Por qué sigues?

Tony siguió el transcurso de su viaje tratando de alejarse de la presencia de su alumno. Sin embargo frenó en seco cuando este dijo:

-porque lo amo, profesor.

Tratando de no dejarse llevar por las palabras del rubio, el joven profesor siguió torpemente su viaje. Steve, no se dio por vencido y lo siguió.

Caminaron hasta por lo menos veinte minutos más encontrándose con los modestos departamentos del sector. Introdujo rápidamente su mano en el bolsillo para sacar sus llaves.

-tienes que irte, Rogers.

-no me iré. Necesito hablar con usted. Debe entender que yo…

Sin embargo, el sonido de unos tacones se hizo presente. Sintiéndose alarmado por la presencia de alguien más, Tony tomó las llaves y las introdujo rápidamente en el cerrojo y se adentró al departamento empujando al rubio con él. Cerró la puerta y esperó a que la vecina que paseaba por ahí se retirara. Suspiró aliviando un poco el pesar de su pecho. Miró por la mirilla corroborando que la mujer se había retirado.

-bien, ahora puedes irte- dijo el moreno dirigiendo su mano para abrir la puerta.

-yo lo amo- dijo el rubio sin más.

La mano del profesor se detuvo en seco al escuchar nuevamente la confesión de su alumno. Sintió como el joven más alto que él se acercaba lentamente hacia su espalda.

-no digas niñerías.

-no son niñerías- dijo Steve con una voz ofendida- desde la primera vez que lo vi, cuando cruzó por mi salón, me enamore de usted. Yo también me he cuestionado mucho mis sentimientos. No sabe cuántas veces he estado en vela, pensando única y exclusivamente en usted. Mi mente y mis sueños giran en torno suyo. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que me he enamorado de usted.

-estas confundiendo las cosas. Lo que sientes por mí es meramente admiración.

-en parte, pero no totalmente.

-eres muy joven- dijo Tony intentando con mucho esfuerzo no dejarse llevar por las palabras del rubio- tienes sentimientos a flor de piel. No estás pensando bien las cosas.

-¡por favor no tome mis sentimientos tan a la ligera! –dijo el rubio frustrado.

Tony se quedó mudo ante el llamado de atención del joven, el cual prosiguió a hablar.

-lo que siento por usted no es algo espontaneo, o algo que se ira de la noche a la mañana. Yo lo amo, profesor Stark. Y estoy seguro que usted también lo hace.

Los vellos de Tony se pusieron en punta al escuchar aquello. Se sintió descubierto ante los ojos azules que lo miraban con intensidad.

-lo que paso aquella noche- dijo el más bajo dándole la espalda –fue un error. Eso nunca debió haber pasado.

-fue el error más maravilloso que he hecho en la vida. Y estoy seguro que usted también lo sintió de esa manera.

Tony apretó los labios. Pues claro que lo había disfrutado. El besar a Steve fue como estar en el mismísimo paraíso. Todavía podía recordar el roce de los tibios labios del rubio contra los suyos. El aliento de Steve golpear suavemente su mejilla. Sin embargo, por más que su cuerpo y corazón le transmitieran señales inequívocas sobre lo que sentía por su alumno, él no podía dejarse llevar. Él era un hombre adulto. La voz de la razón en ese preciso instante. Tenía que actuar como el hombre hecho y derecho que era y poner las cosas en su lugar.

-Tony- dijo Steve mirándolo a los ojos.

La manera en que el menor mencionó su nombre fue nublando su juicio de a poco. Sus brillantes ojos y la manera tierna en cómo le hablaba fue lo que le quitó lo poco y nada que poseía de cordura en ese instante.

-no sabe cuánto tiempo he estado anhelado volver a besar sus labios.

Aprovechando la distracción de su maestro, Steve rozó suavemente sus labios con los labios del otro. Era un beso tímido y cargado en dulzura. Tony lo consideró un tanto inexperto, pero aun así le encantó. Podía sentir el picor de sus manos por querer tocar el cuerpo de su alumno. Quería abstenerse, de verdad lo quería, pero fue imposible hacerlo cuando el rubio tomó sus muñecas y las guio a su cintura. Una vez ahí, se dedicó de manera temblorosa a acariciar cada centímetro de la camisa blanca que portaba.

Por otro lado, Steve estaba más que feliz, Tony por fin estaba respondiendo a sus muestras de afecto. El hombre era un hueso duro de roer, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar lo que fuera necesario para demostrarle que lo que sentía era real.

Sin embargo, toda la magia se esfumó cuando Tony lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó a una distancia prudente.

-no volveré a caer- dijo separándose del rubio- esto no debe estar pasando. Solo vete, por favor.

-no tiene nada de malo hacerlo.

-pues claro que la tiene- dijo Tony alzando un poco la voz- soy tu profesor, maldita sea. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que puedo perder mi empleo por esto? ¿O los problemas que puedo tener por estar con un menor de edad?

-no dejaré que ninguna de esas dos cosas ocurran- dijo Steve tomándole la mano de manera firme, pero cariñosa- esto no se lo he contado a nadie. Nunca lo expondría. Soy una persona muy cuidadosa.

-para ti es fácil decirlo ¿no? –Dijo Tony bajando la cabeza- aunque no lo creas siempre hay gente observándonos. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que comiencen a hablar.

-seremos precavidos- dijo Steve tomando cuidadosamente el rostro del hombre- le prometo que todo estará bien.

Los dedos largos y delgados de Steve tomaron con delicadeza los lentes de Tony y los retiró para deleitarse con los bellos y grandes ojos que portaba el castaño. Sus pestañas largas y onduladas era uno de los atributos que más le gustaba de su profesor. Sigilosamente, lo tomó del mentón sin despegar sus ojos de la mirada brillante de Stark y lo besó nuevamente.

Tony sabía que todo esto estaba mal. Rotundamente mal. Pero ahora eso no le importaba. El rubio lo estaba besando como si no hubiera mañana. Decidió ignorar las constantes alarmas del peligro que emitía su mente. Tenía que estar con Steve, su cuerpo y alma rogaban por corresponderle.

Ignoraba el cómo había pasado. Como ambos habían acabado en su departamento. O como aquella vez que dieron su primer beso. Había ocurrido de la nada. Simplemente fue algo inefable. Una atracción que ni ellos mismos podían explicar. Sucedió de manera espontánea. Llevaban medio año conociéndose. No era mucho, pero era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Sintió como Steve fue retirándole la corbata y levantó sus manos para dejarlas sobre su cabeza. Tony, quien se encontraba abrumado por querer poseerlo le dijo:

-detesto que seas tan alto.

-a mí me encanta que sea bajito. Puedo tenerlo todo apretado y solo para mí. Además, lo mejor viene en frasco pequeños ¿cierto?

Tony se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido. E hizo un intento en desviar la mirada. Sin embargo, los dedos de Steve lo detuvieron forzándolo nuevamente a conectar sus miradas.

-no se sienta avergonzado. Puedo estar horas y horas diciendo sus atributos.

-eres un halagador.

-lo sé, pero ¿le gusta que lo sea verdad? Porque yo…

Tony le cerró la boca por fin con un beso por parte suya. Steve quedó con los ojos muy abiertos ante esto. Sin embargo, sonrió ante la iniciativa del mayor. Entonces sintió como el castaño lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guió hasta lo que era su habitación.

-sé que más tarde me arrepentiré- dijo el profesor desabotonándole la camisa a su alumno- pero eso no me importa ahora. Prefiero vivir el ahora contigo.

El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco ante lo que dijo el mayor. Y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Al ver esa sonrisa, Tony podría jurar que había rejuvenecido unos cuantos años. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, y a Steve le sentaba de maravilla.

De pronto, Tony sintió como era elevado por los brazos de Steve. Instintivamente enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del más joven. Se sentía cómodo estando entre los brazos de él. Tomó el mentón y acercó nuevamente sus labios.

Como deseaba estar siempre de esta manera con Steve.

Sin embargo, no todo podía salir como él quería.

Y eso también lo comprobó Steve una mañana.

Como cualquier dia normal, todo transcurría de la misma manera en el salón de clases. El bullicio siempre estaba presente, pero eso no le importaba. Sus manos jugueteaban impacientes con el lápiz de madera, esperando que el profesor marcara su presencia con su llegada.

Al sentir la presencia de un adulto acercándose al salón, los alumnos corrieron a sus asientos y algunos se levantaron para saludar. Steve hizo lo mismo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era Tony quien había llegado a aula. Sino Bruce, el profesor de Física. Confundido, tomó su agenda para verificar que hoy era martes, los cuales comenzaban con su primera clase de matemáticas.

-¿y el profesor Stark? –Preguntó Margaret -¿se enfermó?

El presidente de curso quedó atento a la respuesta daría el profesor.

-seré su profesor de matemáticas mientras encuentran uno nuevo- dijo el hombre de cabellos canos mientras borraba el pizarrón- el profesor Stark presentó su renuncia esta semana.

De pronto, todo el mundo en el que vivía Steve se derrumbó ante lo declarado por el profesor. ¿Qué había dicho? Eso era mentira. Definitivamente era mentira.

-¿renunció o lo echaron?

-renunció señorita Storm y no creo que sea conveniente andar ventilando cosas por mi parte- dijo el hombre poniendo el libro sobre la mesa- así que abran sus cuadernos para dar inicio a la clase.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para el rubio. Todavía no asimilaba la noticia de que el hombre que amaba se había ido del lugar en donde estudiaba. No, esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Acaso había sido descubierto? Pero si habían sido extremadamente cuidadosos los últimos meses. Necesitaba averiguarlo, de alguna u otra manera.

-te dije que algún dia seria descubierto Peggy- dijo Susan susurrándole a la castaña- las chicas del otro salón decían que andaba saliendo con una alumna. Decían que se juntaba con ella y la invitaba a su departamento. Pero que depravado ¿no? De seguro lo descubrieron y lo echaron por eso.

Eso era imposible, pensó Steve iracundo. La persona con la que Tony se encontraba todas las tardes no era una chica. Era nada más ni nada menos que él.

. . .

Los meses habían pasado y no había tenido oportunidad alguna de encontrar a Tony. Intentó averiguar por todos los medios. El profesor Bruce no le dio ningún indicio de su paradero. El director tampoco aportó mucho. Era como el hombre hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Había pasado muchas noches en vela pensando únicamente en él. ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué se fue sin avisar? ¿Acaso él había sido motivo de su renuncia? Estaba sufriendo por no poder verlo o por no saber nada sobre él. A pesar de la ausencia, lo seguía amando de la misma manera. Lo que sentía por él era tan intenso que era incapaz de olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana.

Sin embargo, también dolía. Dolía no poder tenerlo cerca. La felicidad que sintió a su lado fue genuina. Nunca se había sentido tan dichoso, con tanta satisfacción. Y el hecho de pensar en que no volvería a experimentar lo mismo le provocaban grandes ganas de llorar. Pensar que no volvería a ver a Tony lo destruía.

. . .

Cuando su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa despertó. Se sobó el área golpeada y miró hacia su alrededor para orientarse. Nuevamente había soñado con Tony y de su inesperada partida. Era increíble como a pesar de los años, el sentimiento seguía intacto. El recuerdo de Tony permanecía en su memoria. Los recuerdos eran nítidos que eran capaz de trasportarlo hacia el pasado. Las sensaciones, aromas, sentimientos seguían perpetuando.

Había seguido su mismo camino, estudió para ser profesor de arte. Después de conocerlo, se dio cuenta que le gustaba enseñar. Había encontrado su vocación. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte había sido para sentirse un poco más conectado con Tony.

Después de él no hubo otras personas. Intento hacerlo, pero todas terminaban en fracaso. Salió un tiempo con Peggy luego de que salieron del instituto. Sin embargo, al estar con ella no podía evitar compararla con su maestro. El hombre había dejado un vacio demasiado grande y difícil de llegar. Y así fue como terminó con ella y así con todas las que fueron llegando. Y al igual que Peggy todas habían resultado ser un rotundo fracaso.

Se levantó de la incómoda silla dispuesto a servirse un poco de café. Miró hacia el reloj de la cocina. Faltaban unas cuantas horas para entrar a su primer trabajo. Estaba nervioso, pero feliz. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, sus esfuerzos habían adquirido frutos.

Cuando el sol salió, iniciando el nuevo día. Steve salió de su departamento con todo lo necesario para dar su primera clase. Estaba emocionado. Se puso el casco y emprendió su camino hacia el instituto de niñas.

Algunas alumnas lo miraron llegar y muchas se quedaron fantaseadas al verlo entrar. Se mordió los labios al ver la sensación que provocaba en las chicas jóvenes. Se sentía levemente avergonzado, pero no se lo tomaba para mal. Era parte de la inocencia de la adolescencia.

En cuanto llegó fue recibido por la directora, la cual lucía su clásica sonrisa sacada de revista.

-buenos días profesor Rogers- dijo la mujer de manera animada- ¿preparado para su primer día?

-así es. Vengo muy preparado.

-me alegra oír eso. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la sala?

-no, pero puedo encontrarla por mí mismo- contestó el rubio- así aprovecho de conocer el lugar.

La directora observó al profesor nuevo adentrarse hacia el patio del colegio. El hombre mostraba mucha iniciativa y vitalidad. Y eso era algo agradable en un profesor.

-¿profesor nuevo?

-si- dijo la mujer sin parar de mirar el caminar de Steve- alguien tenía que reemplazar a Alicia luego de su accidente automovilístico.

-está recién egresado.

-eso es algo bueno, tiene mucho entusiasmo.

-el cual se esfumará en una semana. Te lo doy por sentado.

-no seas tan negativo.

-no es ser negativo, es ser realista. Las niñas se lo comerán vivo.

-¿no tienes una clase que realizar?-pregunto la mujer.

-lo sé, lo sé. Voy en camino.

. . .

Maldición, pensó Steve con fastidio. ¿Por qué no tomó la sugerencia de la directora y la dejo guiarlo hacia la sala? Llevaba cerca de media hora buscando la bendita sala y no había tenido éxito en hallarla.

Que buena manera de empezar, Rogers, pensó Steve para sí mismo.

Terminó de subir la escalera y caminó por el pasillo observando los grandes ventanales de las salas. Algunas tenían cortinas y otras no. En ellas podían verse a las alumnas poniendo atención, o simplemente ignorando la clase. También podía ver a los maestros haciendo su trabajo. Siguió distrayéndose hasta que escuchó una voz que lo hizo detenerse por el aula que estaba cruzando. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y lo miró desde el ventanal. Sintió como su cuerpo se petrificó al verlo.

Su mismo andar, su cuerpo galante iluminando todo el salón, su voz profunda y llena de carisma y con un ligero toque de sarcasmo. La misma letra inentendible plasmada en el pizarrón de tinta. Todo seguía igual. Tony Stark se encontraba ahí a unos cuantos metros de él. Verlo ahí fue como retroceder en el tiempo. Podía sentirse como el chico de diecisiete años admirando desde su pupitre al hombre que había conquistado su corazón.

Lo había encontrado. Se había dado por vencido en su búsqueda de su primer amor y después de mucho tiempo lo había encontrado sin mero esfuerzo. Los ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse al tenerlo tan cerca.

-el profesor está perdido.

La voz de una de las alumnas lo trajo a la realidad y se topó con al menos cuarenta miradas que lo miraban con un poco de gracia.

-¿Qué dices Romanoff?

Steve se alarmó al escuchar la voz de Tony nuevamente, podía sentir como la piel se le erizaba ante ello.

-el profesor de afuera está perdido- dijo la chica apuntándolo con el dedo.

Tony se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala. Steve podía sentir como los pasos del hombre se iban a acercándose más y más. Ya no tenía oportunidad de ocultarse, el hombre en cualquier momento lo miraría. Y así fue, el profesor de matemáticas abrió la puerta y miró al rubio. El corazón de Steve retumbaba como si se tratase de un tambor.

-oh, es el profesor nuevo de esta mañana- dijo el castaño presentándose- Anthony Stark, soy el profesor de matemáticas.

Steve no podía formular palabra alguna. Lo tenía frente a él y por más que hayan pasado siete años, el hombre se mantenía igual, a diferencia de que ahora usaba una barba que le sentaba de maravilla. Su profesor de matemáticas se veía igual que en sus recuerdos de antaño.

-bueno, yo…

-¿estás perdido?-preguntó interrumpiéndolo- es fácil hacerlo en este instituto tan grande. ¿Cuál es tu sala?

-la B-105.

-oh, estamos al lado- dijo el hombre tomando su hombro y apuntándole a la puerta siguiente- es la de allá. Pero creo que vas algo tarde. Las clases empiezan a las ocho y media.

-yo…

-pero tranquilo, no te acusaré con la directora- dijo el hombre adentrándose hacia el salón- pero será mejor que entres antes de que se dé cuenta.

-gracias, usted…

-nada de usted, por favor, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy. Llámame Tony. Somos colegas después de todo.

Tony le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta para proseguir con su clase.

Una vez más se había quedado solo. Todo paso muy rápido, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar. Podía sentir sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Los nervios y ansias de sentirlo cerca no habían cambiado. Sentía sus manos sudorosas y la ceja izquierda no paró de tiritar durante la pequeña conversación. O mejor dicho monólogo por parte del otro.

Inhaló nuevamente para recobrar el aire y tratar de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, ante tantas sorpresas en tan solo diez minutos se podía decir que estaba contento. Había encontrado a Tony Stark, eso lo hacía más que feliz. Independientemente si este no lo recordaba.

. . .

-vaya día- dijo Tony recostándose en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de la directora.

\- y eso que apenas es lunes.

-así es. Mañana les hare un exámenes a las mocosas de último grado. No me dejaron hacer la clase tranquilo.

-no seas duro con ellas- dijo Pepper con voz maternal- vienen llegando de las vacaciones de invierno, lo más seguro es que están comentando todo lo que hicieron.

-eso no me importa, haré el examen de todas formas- dijo el hombre bebiendo un poco de su café- por cierto, hoy hable con el profesor nuevo. Se veía bastante perdido.

-¿en serio? pobrecito.

-sí, es bastante tímido la verdad. Y no sabes cuan enamoradas dejó a las chicas.

-de eso pude darme cuenta. Si sigue así, te robará el lugar del profesor más guapo del instituto.

-eso no está en cuestión. Soy mejor que él. Además el tipo es muy callado.

-a lo mejor no lo dejaste hablar del todo.

-tal vez.

-puede que haya sido tímido, porque es su primer dia, pero cuando lo entreviste pude notar que tiene mucho carisma. Me gusta mucho el profesor Rogers como docente.

-eso lo veremos con el tiempo- dijo el castaño mirando hacia la ventana.

Sin embargo nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia, algo lo había intrigado.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Rogers, Steve Rogers- dijo la rubia sin darle mucha importancia.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de hablar con Pepper sobre cualquier cosa, Tony salió de su oficina como si nada. Sin embargo, en cuanto cerró la puerta, apoyó su espalda para tratar de cobrar el aliento. No, mil veces no, él no podía ser. Se negaba ante la idea de creer que el profesor al que había saludado en la mañana era Steve, el chico con el que tuvo una pequeña aventura hace unos siete años atrás. No simplemente no podía ser él, debía tratarse de otro hombre.

Caminó hacia la sala profesores, encontrándose con unos cuantos colegas. En eso apareció Janet, quien se acercó a él.

-¿te sucede algo?

-¿a mí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-tienes el rostro pálido.

-de seguro es porque no he pasado el tiempo suficiente en el sol.

Janet se lo quedo mirando sin creer ni siquiera un poco en lo que había dicho.

Los ojos de Tony se dirigieron hacia la salida. Tenía que escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, no pudo abandonar la estancia fácilmente, ya que, el dueño de sus pensamientos se adentró al lugar. El castaño detuvo su respirar por unos segundos. Por Dios, ni siquiera en sus mayores locuras esperaba que esto volviera a suceder. Nunca imagino reencontrarse con su alumno. Con el joven que le había jurado y profesado amor eterno. Joven el cual abandonó por miedo y cobardía. Y también porque creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se encontraba ahí hablando con unas profesoras que intercedieron para darle la bienvenida al instituto.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que era él? Tal vez no lo hizo porque su rostro lucía un poco más maduro y su cabello más ordenado. Pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo.

-mira al nuevo profesor-dijo Janet mirándolo de reojo- se está acaparando la atención de todas.

-así es.

-¿Steve Rogers era su nombre? –Preguntó la chica encendiendo un cigarrillo- el hombre es muy simpático. Tuve oportunidad de hablar con él durante el almuerzo.

-creo que ya es hora de irme.

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó la mujer tomándolo de la manga de su abrigo- ¿pero no habíamos quedado para ir al bar?

-estoy algo cansado Janet. Además es lunes

-eso nunca te ha detenido.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, Tony se fue de ahí. Y desde el otro lado de la sala, Steve lo vio marchar de reojo.

. . .

Sacó las llaves de su auto y salió de este para poder respirar el fresco aire mañanero. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, ya que no pegó ojo en toda la noche o en todas las anteriores. No había parado de pensar en Steve desde que supo que era Steve. Se dio unas cuantas palmadas en las mejillas intentando no pensar más en eso.

Ya basta, Tony, dijo el castaño para sí mismo. Solo debía actuar normal, de seguro el profesor ni siquiera recordaba los acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado. Él era el único tonto y nostálgico que atesoraba esos recuerdos como si hubiera sido lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió en darse cuenta que apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana. Lo cual no era malo, podría adelantar un poco lo que tenía preparado para la clase. Se dirigió hacia la entrada del instituto, pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar el sonido del motor de una motocicleta. Dirigió su vista hasta encontrarse con un Harley Davidson. No tenía idea alguna de quien podía ser. El conductor descendió de ella con el casco puesto y cuando se lo quitó, el tiempo se detuvo para Tony. El joven adulto tenía el pelo revuelto, su rostro se veía serio y sus ojos no habían perdido ese lindo resplandor.

-señor Stark- llamó Steve percatándose de la presencia del castaño

Tratando de no quedarse pegado en el rostro del hombre, Tony se adentró como pudo, ignorándolo por completo.

En cuanto llegó a la sala común maldijo para sí mismo. Estaba completamente vacía. Bueno, era natural que lo estuviera por la hora. Se acercó al hervidor para preparar su primer café del dia, en eso, escuchó como la puerta de la sala fue abierta. Ni siquiera volteó, sabia a la perfección quien era la persona que se encontraba detrás suyo.

-buenas días, señor Stark.

-buenos días.

Perfecto, el típico silencio incómodo. Dejó de tomarle importancia y se concentró nada más que en la preparación de su café. Entonces, escuchó:

-¿siempre llega así de temprano?

-es la primera vez.

-ya veo, yo prefiero llegar antes por el tráfico. Después de las ocho todo se vuelve un caos.

-hay que tener cuidado con ello- dijo sirviendo agua en el taza negra- ¿quieres un poco de café? Acabo de hervir el agua.

-oh sí, pero yo me sirvo.

De su mochila negra, sacó una taza blanca y se sirvió. Mientras lo hacía, observó como Tony se alejaba para sentarse en una de las mesas desocupadas. Abrió su maletín y sacó unas guías. Se puso sus lentes y con un lápiz rojo comenzó a revisar.

-Vaya mes ¿no? Siento que se ha pasado volando.

-cuando lleves un año aquí te darás cuan lento pasa el tiempo.

-¿son exámenes?

¿Es qué acaso no dejara de preguntar? Pensó Tony disgustado.

-si-respondió secamente.

Al ver lo cortante de su respuesta, Steve decidió acercarse y sentarse en una silla que tenía enfrente. Dejó la humeante taza sobre la mesa y dijo:

-usted no ha cambiado en nada.

Tony detuvo el lápiz de pronto y lo miró a los ojos. Entonces respondió:

-no sé de qué estás hablando.

-¿es qué acaso no se ha dado cuenta?

Tony trato de fingir demencia. Ante ello, Steve insistió.

-Soy el mismo chico que le dijo hace siete años que estaba loco por usted.

Eso lo desconcertó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente directo? Tony se levantó para evitar cualquier mirada con el rubio.

-de seguro me estas confundiendo con alguien más.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría confundir a la persona que ame tanto alguna vez? Y por favor no se haga el tonto. Usted ya sabe quién soy yo. Lo vi en la manera en que me miraba ayer.

-detente por favor- dijo el más bajo quitándose los lentes y acariciando el entrecejo- eso ya forma parte del pasado ahora.

-no puedo. Y no lo haré- dijo Steve acercándose a él- usted desapareció sin siquiera decirme algo. No sabe cuánto pensé en usted estos últimos años.

-el pasado es pasado. Por favor, da vuelta la página.

-Tony –dijo Steve suplicante.

-Stark- dijo el castaño dándole pelea al rubio- profesor Stark para usted.

-¿no fue Tony por más de un mes?

-sí, pero ya no –dijo el hombre perdiendo los nervios.

-solo quiero dejarle algo claro, profesor Stark.

Steve lo miró desafiante, sin ninguna pisca de temor. Eso seco la garganta de Tony. Observó como el rubio se acercó peligrosamente hacia él. Entonces lo escucho hablar:

-lo que siento por usted, sigue siendo igual que hace siete años atrás. Mi corazón no lo ha olvidado.

-ya basta…

-y si llegase a haber una mínima posibilidad en que pueda estar con usted, le juro que no la desaprovecharé.

-yo no siento lo mismo. Entiende, lo que alguna vez fue, ya no está.

-¿ah sí? Entonces no le importara que yo haga esto.

Tony elevó su mirada pero no recibió más que los tibios labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Sintió como la cara le enrojeció en un segundo. Los labios suaves, la tibia lengua, el delicado tacto que hacia sus dedos contra su mejilla.

Mierda, pensó Tony. Todo seguía siendo jodidamente igual.

No hizo nada, ni siquiera se limitó a detenerlo. Solo se quedó ahí correspondiendo aquel gesto. En cuanto ambos labios se separaron, Tony lo miró con ojos neutros y dijo:

-¿ya tuviste suficiente?

Steve lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿perdón?

-ya conseguiste lo que querías. Ahora déjame en paz.

Tony se hizo a un lado y avanzó para darle la espalda al rubio. Con eso por fin dejaría de molestar, pensó para sus adentros. Estaba a punto de salir del lugar y lo escuchó:

-yo no soy una persona que se da por vencida con facilidad. Una vez me dijiste que me amabas. Si pude hacerte sentir eso una vez, lo más probable es que pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿tienes mucha confianza en ti, no?

-tengo que tenerla. Después de mucho tiempo tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo. Ahora que estas aquí. ¿Por qué he de dejarte ir?

Tony se quedó callado ante esas palabras. Sin embargo no se dejaría intimidar. Tenía que ignorarlo.

-te prometo que hare que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí. Y yo no soy alguien que falte a sus promesas.

No queriéndolo escuchar más, Tony se alejó del lugar para adentrarse al baño. En cuanto entró, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se fue al lavamanos para mojarse la cara. Tenía que estar calmado, serenarse. Sin embargo, su corazón no paraba de latir como en antaño. Los recuerdos con los que compartía con Steve tenía que hacerlos desaparecer como de lugar. No podía caer en su encanto nuevamente. No otra vez.

. . .

Hola todos,

esperando que se encuentren super bien, les comento que decidí hacer una segunda parte de este pequeño oneshot y bueno este fue su resultado. No quiero ahondar mas este tema, ya que, tengo una super mega idea similar a esta la cual tendrá una mayor extensión. Pero por cosas de tiempo no he podido escribirla. La haré cuando pueda.

Ojala les haya gustado , debo admitir que me costo mucho, de hecho lo encontré muy cursi. Todavía no quedo muy convencida del todo.

Quise incluir un poco de lemon pero mientras escribía me di cuenta de que ese estilo de cosas no se me da, lo siento soy un asco.

Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que decirles, cualquier cosa pueden dejar un comentario. Recuerden los comentarios me dan vida.

¡nos leemos!


End file.
